Birthday Surprise
by LoveNaley23
Summary: Nathan has been away from home, traveling a lot with his career as an NBA point guard. With his birthday coming up, Haley decides that she wants to surprise him and make his birthday extra special while he's out on the road.


"It has to be perfect" Haley said, sitting in the back room of her best friend, Brooke Davis' fashion boutique, watching her as she worked away on a mannequin that held a dress that would soon be ready for Haley to wear.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to? _I_ am Brooke Davis. Owner of the multi-million dollar fashion empire, Clothes over Bro's. Of course it is going to be perfect, Haley. It is going to blow you away." Brooke explained.

"I know, I know and I trust you. I just want to make sure I get everything right." Haley didn't know why she was nervous. She was planning to surprise her husband, Nathan, tomorrow on his birthday. Even though they had been married for almost 8 years, she had nerves as if she was going out with him for the very first time. He had been away for a little over a week now, traveling for his job as a big NBA superstar and he wouldn't be home for another week and a half due to the amount of upcoming away games that were on their schedule for this season. This would be his longest trip away from home that he has had since he made it to the NBA. Although Haley was so proud of him for finally accomplishing his goals and living his dreams, she missed him so much while he was away. If it were up to her, she would drop everything, get her suitcase together and follow him everywhere he went. But she had responsibilities. She had to stay home and care for their son as he had school and friends and family in Tree Hill and being away for so long and always on the road wouldn't be fair to him. She also had to run Bedroom Records now that she had taken over. Being so busy at home helped to distract her and keep her occupied while Nathan was out of town but this time was different. He would be away from home for almost three weeks and she didn't want to go that long without seeing him. She also couldn't help but feel bad if she wasn't with him on his birthday to celebrate. He had worked so hard over the past year for is basketball career and for her and Jamie that he deserved to have a day to feel special and she wanted to be the one to give him that.

"You will. I know you, Haley James Scott, so I know that when you put your mind to something it turns out to be the best thing ever. Nathan will love it because he loves you. Now go home and finish up your last minutes preparations and I will stop by later to drop the dress off when I'm finished" Brooke said, calming Haley and taking her away from her nerves for a bit.

"Thank you so much, Brooke. I love you, you're the best!"

"I know." Brooke said, dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Now go and let me get back to work!"

The bus ride to the hotel was crazy. The team was all fired up after their win against the Lakers which put the Bobcats at a 7 game winning streak. Nathan had an exceptionally great game, scoring 37 points which was his all-time highest of points scored during one game for his season. He was very excited and had enjoyed celebrating the win, and his birthday with the team but now he was just ready to get to bed. The team had been traveling a lot over the past couple of days and Nathan was starting to feel the effects of it. Not only was he tired but he missed his wife and his son more than anything. He loved his job and he loved traveling all over the country but he hated having to leave his family for such long periods of time. Although he had only been away from home for 8 days now, knowing it would be a three week long trip away all together, made him miss his family so much more. The bus was only a few miles away from the hotel and Nathan felt himself getting antsy. He couldn't wait to get all checked in and go up to his room to call Haley and Jamie before he went to bed. While Nathan was traveling, it became a tradition of theirs to always talk on the phone at the end of the night. All three of them would talk about how their days were and Nathan filled them in on his games even though Jamie and Haley always made sure they watched at home. Jamie looked up to his father so much and watching him play in the NBA had become one of his favorite things to do and being to hear from his afterwards made it that much cooler. Haley knew next to nothing about basketball and Nathan was the only thing about it that had her interested in the sport. But still, she loved watching him play and hearing Nathan as he talked about the game that he loved and was so passionate about.

Arriving at the hotel where the team would be staying, Nathan practically half sprinted to the front desk, eager to get his room assignment and key. He couldn't wait to get upstairs, call Haley and Jamie and call it an early night so he could get some rest as they would be on a plane bright and early the next morning to travel to another city. Stepping away from the desk, after being the first one on the team to get his room key, he gathered his luggage and after his teammates congratulated him on the great game he had, helping to lead them to victory and wishing him a happy birthday, Nathan headed to the elevator and up to his room.

Haley waited very impatiently in the hotel suite. She couldn't wait to see the look on Nathan's face when he would walk in the door and be surprised to see her standing there in his room. He had no idea she was coming. Before heading to the airport earlier that morning her and Jamie had called him, sang happy birthday and wished him good luck on his game and told him that they couldn't wait to hear all about it after when they called him later that evening. After making it as believable as she could that she would be spending the rest of the day doing work at the recording studio instead of getting on a plane to come see him, she dropped Jamie off at Brooke's house as she would be looking after him for the night while Haley was out of town.

Nathan made it up to his room, he slid the key card into the slot on the door and as the tiny green light lit up, he sighed with relief that he could finally relax and get some much needed rest. He opened the door, his hands carrying his suitcase and his small duffle bag, he was taken back by the smell of vanilla and roses that suddenly surrounded him as he crossed over the threshold. It was a familiar smell, one that reminded him of his beautiful wife whom he missed so much.

Closing the door and sitting the bags down, Nathan noticed the trail of rose petals that lead down the short entryway of the room. Confused that he maybe had gotten the wrong room or that his teammates had set him up for a prank, he reluctantly continued into the rest of the room. It was then that he noticed a small round table set up in the center of the room. The table was covered with a white table cloth, there were two covered plates, some flowers in a vase and some candles on it. This had to be the wrong room, he thought. Just as he turned to go over and grab the phone to call the front desk, a familiar voice startled him.

"Happy Birthday, baby" coming around the corner, Haley stood wearing some sexy red high heels, and a tiny low cut black dress that cut off right around her mid-thigh while holding a glass of red wine.

"Haley….?" With a look of surprised mixed with confusion on his face, he was unable to finish as Haley walked towards him. Setting her wine glass down on the table nearby, she closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his lips with hers.

Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her in to his body as close as he possibly could, kissing her back. This being the first kiss they'd shared in over a week, it was long and passionate and neither of them wanted to stop. Unwillingly having to break to catch their breath, Haley whispered, "Hey birthday boy".

"Hi…. What are you doing here Hales?" Nathan wondered.

Looking into his beautiful blue eyes and being overwhelmed with happiness to finally be in his arms again Haley explained "I missed you, I wanted to see you. And did you really think I was going let you celebrate your birthday alone?"

"I'm not alone. I've been with the team all day."

"But it's not the same, you should be spending your big day with family"

Laughing to himself, Nathan replied "My 'Big Day'? Haley, it's a birthday, I have one every year, it's not really all that special". Nathan always found it so cute that Haley liked to make a big deal out of every holiday, birthday and any other special occasions. As he got older, he never really cared so much about his birthday but Haley liked to go above and beyond for everything and it made her happy so he always went along with it.

"It is special. You are special. And besides, you've been working so hard recently. You do so much for me and Jamie and we are so grateful for you and we love you so much so you deserved to be appreciated."

After hearing those words Nathan pulled in in for another loving kiss. He then lifted her up and spun her around in a circle, still trying to believe how this was even happening. This was the last thing he had been expecting. Thinking back to the conversation he had with her and Jamie earlier that day, he tried to figure out how she had managed to keep it a secret that she was about to fly all the way across the country to surprise him in his hotel room for his birthday.

Finally after setting Haley back down so her feet were on the floor again and breaking the kiss, Haley spoke "So, are you surprised?" she asked.

"Of course I am. You are incredible, Haley. I was not expecting this at all."

"Good. Now let's eat, I'm starving."

Pulling her in for one last kiss before they sat down at the beautifully prepared table in their hotel suite, Nathan said "I love you so much, baby. I'm really glad you came. Thank you."

"I love you too" she replied, leaning up to give his a quick kiss on the cheek, as she grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, leading him over to their seats at the table.

While eating their dinner they talked about the amazing game that Nathan had played earlier that evening. Being that Haley was stuck on a plane all day and unable to watch the game on TV, she settled for just listening to it through her headphones on an NBA radio station during her travels. She barely had idea what was going on when she actually watched the games so listening to it made her even more clueless. But she hated missing his games so listening to it would have to suffice and from what she could tell, it sounded like Nathan had had one of his best games of his career. Bummed that she wasn't able to see him in action, Nathan was sure to give her play by play of everything that happened, basically reliving the entire thing over again. She loved seeing the way his eyes lit up as he talked about it. He loved this game so much and he was finally living his dreams and she couldn't be happier about it.

Finishing up their food Haley eagerly asked "Ready for your dessert now?"

Flashing his signature smirk that she secretly loved so much he responded, "If by dessert you mean you, then yes ma'am. I was born ready."

Getting up from where she was seated at the table, Haley stepped towards Nathan and grabbed his hand and in a low, sexy tone said "But I got you your favorite, chocolate cake."

Standing up, Nathan wrapped the hand that wasn't holding hers tightly around her waist, saying "the cake can wait" then he pulled her in for a kiss. After a moment passed, he let go of her hand and so he could bring his up to her cheek, guiding her face to the side so he had room to kiss her all along her jawline and down her neck which he knew she loved so much.

"Okay, you're right, the cake can wait." Haley then brought her hands up to the collar of his shirt and started to loosen his tie. Nathan looked amazing in anything that he wore…or didn't wear, but she especially loved after he would come home from one of his games dressed in a suit as the team was required to do so after showering and leaving the locker rooms together. Slipping the tie off of his neck and dropping it on the floor, she began working on the buttons of his white dress shirt. Nathan then pulled her in for another kiss as his hands found the zipper on her dress and starting pulling it down before his hands came up to her shoulders, slowly sliding the straps down her slender arms.

"I'm so glad you're here, Hales" Nathan said as he lowered them both down onto the bed, ready for Haley to give him his much deserved birthday present.

"So how do you like your cake?" Haley asked as she sat on Nathan's lap on the love seat in the corner of their hotel room. With her legs draped over one of the arms of the chair and wearing nothing but her lacy black panties with Nathan white dress shirt that he had arrived in earlier that evening, she held a plate with a big piece of chocolate cake that they were sharing.

"Well it isn't as good as my first course of dessert but I guess, it's a close second." Nathan said as he winked and flashed her his sexy smirk that made her blush so much. He cradled her in his arms, sitting shirtless on the chair, only sporting a pair of gray sweatpants that he had packed in his suitcase. He loved having her there with him, he felt so relaxed and content. Even though he was over 2,000 miles away from Tree Hill, he had never felt more at home then he did in that moment, holding her so closely to him.

Taking a bite of the cake, Haley giggled at his words. That was something she loved about him, even though they had been married for a while now, he still flirted with her the same way he had when they first got together and it still made her heart race.

"Thank you for doing all of this, baby. You really didn't have to fly all the way across the country just to surprise me on my birthday with this nice dinner and everything but I want you to know that I loved it and love you and it made me so happy. You make me so happy, Hales." Nathan said with a smile and his eyes filled with so much love for his wife.

"Yes I did. That's my job as your wife. But anyways, even if I didn't have to, I _wanted_ to. It's just a small thank you for all that you do for Jamie and me." Haley replied, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "I also just really missed you."

"I missed you too" Nathan said, kissing her lips that now tasted of that delicious cake. "So when do you have to go back?"

"My flight leaves early in the morning" Haley said with a slight frown. "I have to be back at the studio by late afternoon to help Mia prepare for her upcoming shows this weekend." She then noticed the sad look that appeared on his face "Besides, don't you have a flight to catch in the morning as well?"

"Yes but part of me was hoping you'd be able to come to the next city with me. I know you have to go back home to Jamie and you have work to do at the studio but I miss you and I still have a while before I get to come back home. I love my job but I hate being away from you and Jamie. I'm so sorry I'm gone so much with all this traveling."

"It's okay, baby. I'm proud of you and Jamie is too. You've worked so hard for this and you deserve to have it. The season won't last forever and these next couple of weeks are going to fly by. You'll be home before you know it." Haley said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You always make me feel better".

"Yes I do" Haley said with a confident smile. "Now, let's stop talking about what tomorrow will bring and just enjoy the last few hours of your birthday. Unless of course, you're too tired for any more birthday festivities…"

"Nope! I'm not tired at all" Nathan responded with a sudden look of excitement on his face. "In fact, I was wondering if I could get seconds of that first dessert you gave me."

"Don't you think you've had enough sweets for one night, Nathan?" Haley teased as she gestured to the empty plate she held in her hands.

"You know how I have such a sweet tooth though and it _is_ my birthday after all."

"Okay then, I guess since you've been such a good boy this year, you can have more dessert."

"SWEET!" Nathan yelled as he took the empty plate from her, sat it on the table beside them. He then stood up, still holding her in his arms, and walked over to bed, gently throwing her down on it and cheered "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER"! He then proceeded to climb on top of her, kissing her lips, thanking her for making his day so special.


End file.
